1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of tools, and to the particular field of multipurpose tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In carrying out nearly any work task, a worker often requires various tools. Workmen in the construction industry often require several tools for most tasks. These tools include screwdrivers of all types, scrapers, and the like. These tools are often carried by the worker in a toolbox, or in some form of carrier, or on a belt. Painters, machinists and the like are examples of workmen who often require multiple tools to complete a task.
However, carrying multiple tools can be cumbersome, and changing tools may be difficult and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can fulfill multiple uses.
The art contains many examples of tools that can serve a wide variety of purposes. Many tools have a handle which can accommodate numerous different tools, such as a handle that can accommodate blade or Phillips head screwdrivers. However, the tools known to the inventor do not have an ability to adapt to a wide enough variety of tools to be as useful as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can fulfill multiple uses in an efficient manner while using a minimum of space.
Do-it-yourself workers often do not have space or funds for a wide variety of tools. These people often try to complete a job while using less than effective tools, or even the wrong tools and the job is either not completed or not completed in a proper manner. Often, this is not because the person lacks the skill, it is often because the person does not have the proper tools. It is noted that the term “do-it-yourself” can be applied to fairly skilled people as well as total novices.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can fulfill multiple uses in an efficient manner and is easily used and accessible to a do-it-yourself worker.